Why Can't I Feel A Thing
by rippedattheseams
Summary: Poems written of pain and death from raven's point of view.
1. My Voice Of Broken Glass

_i wrote this for my friend who also cuts herself, she reminds me of raven. i don't own raven / teen titans so now u loser lawyers can't sue me...happy now_

They never leave, why do they always stay

Why won't these voices just go away

Planting themselves into my head, escaping only with my own pain

To see the redness of blood seep out of my flesh, to bleed an gain

Pretending, but I don't really feel a thing

My voice of broken glass, I sing

I walk my own path alone; turning my back to all those who wish to help

Just leave me alone, throwing all their pleas to the wall, they yelp

Drowning myself in sorrow, in pain, in anger from all of them and you

And all the rest of the world I wish I never knew

Pretending, but I don't really feel a thing

My voice of broken glass, I sing

Why won't you just get away from me

Everyone, everywhere, Earth, Heaven, Hell, all three

This world and the next, there's so much screaming, unbearably loud

I hide in darkness, concealed away, almost afraid of all and any crowd

Pretending, but I don't really feel a thing

My voice of broken glass, I sing

I hate this world with the most darkest of feelings, for what it stands for

And to my most unpleasant distain, with my body and soul, can't ignore

All these voices screaming inside my own head

I hear their wails of grief in the middle of the night as I lay in bed

Pretending, but I don't really feel a thing

My voice of broken glass, I sing

I can't take it anymore, there's just all too much

My color of life keeps fading away, my fingers of icy touch

My body is just to tired to work, I raise my hand in defeat

I'm just so incredibly weak, can't even stand on my own bruised feet

Pretending, but I don't really feel a thing

My voice of broken glass, I sing

All this pressure leads to this moment, all this life of useless cause, a single cut away

Wrists bleed of unforgiving sins, the voices turn to whispers, can't hear for once, what they say

The world goes silent, heartbeat slows down, keep breathing but it's useless

My mind in an instant, goes blank, everything turns to most beautiful darkness

Pretending, but I don't really feel a thing…

…My voice of broken glass, I sing


	2. Nobody Notices

These cries flow freely from their caged prison inside

Feelings gone amok, coming in and going out, mimicking the tide

Watching a bird of a withered wing, pleading gravity to let it fly

To soar through the clouds of angelic existence, feel the crisp cool mist of the night sky

Sitting outside by the window, tears dripping down my skin, nobody notices

Breathe uneven, chest of an unsteady beating heart

Vein by vein, tear by tear, life has already falling apart

Skin of sketchy tone, body of imperfect flaws

I wait here without hope, without love, without cause

Sitting outside by the window, tears dripping down my skin, nobody notices

Rain hits the window, purifying the ground soaked in blood

Drip by drop, trickle to puddle to stream to flood

Mixing pure with corrupt, clean with filth, diluting warmth to frost

Raven of death, swan of life, locked in the middle, hidden, lost

Sitting outside by the window, tears dripping down my skin, nobody notices

Mind wanders around, caught, trapped in the plain of nowhere

Sun turns to moon, light shines less, losing lust of damp hair

Curled to the side, face of broken spirit

Whimpers echo off my throat, can anybody hear it

Sitting outside by the window, tears dripping down my skin, nobody notices

Abused by leaves, whipped by the wind

Groaning stomach, dizziness spread, world spinned

Drowning in the depths of the deep dark sea, muscles frozen, no freedom in sight

There is no point, no reason to try, given up without a fight

Sitting outside by the window, tears dripping down my skin,

…_nobody notices_


	3. I Like This

Eyes glaze over, what would happen to you if I finally lost control

Skin goes pale, if I let my guard slip for only a moment, let it consume my soul

Head spins, if I slept peacefully away from the world, dormant inside

Veins pop, if there was no way to escape from this prison, only able to hide

Blood boils, what would you do if I no longer responded to my own name

Body heats, if everything you thought I was and who I really am wasn't the same

Hair grows, how would you react if my eyes were not purple anymore, only red

Back burns, what would you think if you knew the real reason why my family was dead

Teeth gritting, when would you start to lose interest or hope

Sight fading, would you wash your mouth out for every time I kissed you, with soap

Fingers losing feel, could you lie to me and say it's me not you

Ears un-listening, you and I both know that's not true

World stops, would you hate me if I told you something you wish your ears had missed

Lips crack a smile, I enjoy the way it feels when I lose control, I like this


	4. Just one more body

Watching rain streak the window, tracing the lines with frozen fingertips

Eyes of frost, covered in mist, uncontrollable leaks and drips

Heart torn, shreds of missing hope, lost and undesirable

Screams of emptiness, of soul, of pain, of lust, undeniable

Death and of loss of those who were once so cared for

Of those who couldn't give a care, body of ache an sore

Could someone listen to horror pitch agony and not hear a sound

Who would notice one more body buried dead in the ground

These troublesome and mistaken faiths of what one should believe

All end in wasted time, time one wishes wouldn't leave

To get old beyond so many years, of wisdomic wrinkles, dry, cracked skin

Memories fade in the dark, barely able to remember what is still within

Can one really lose themselves even if they are able to be found

Hold this breath, watch eyes turn glazy, swimming in these thoughts, drowned

Stillness, without a noise, quiet and calming, this feeling of shallow smiles

Body shuts down one last time, feet finally frozen after all these miles

This pleasant wave of death washes over this body like so many times before

Finally free of this corps, walking on water, no longer caged anymore


End file.
